Exemplary embodiments generally relate to data processing and to personal agents and, more particularly, to electronic shopping and to customization of operator interfaces.
Virtual hosts can be improved. Computer-generated web hosts, or “virtual” agents, are widely used to help users. A web host, for example, may be used by a merchant's website to help customers find and purchase products and services. Web hosts may also be used by educational software applications to help students understand concepts. Web hosts may even be used in an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system to help users navigate a menu of options. Web hosts, however, may be improved to appeal to users. If a host appeals to a user, the user may be willing to have longer, and greater, interactions with the host. The virtual host, then, may use that relationship to help increase sales.